


Need No Helping Hand

by penombrelilas (crookedspoon)



Series: 100 Shall Be the Number [3]
Category: Ikki Tousen | Battle Vixens
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, Crack, Dialogue-Only, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-24
Updated: 2008-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4487490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/penombrelilas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Saji, I thought you only chased after skirts, so what the hell are you doing?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need No Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> For #84 "Talk Talk Talk" (Dialogue only) at slashthedrabble.

"Saji, I thought you only chased after skirts, so what the hell are you doing? I'm not a girl."

"Girls, boys, doesn't matter. I like 'em tight and your virgin ass might be exactly what I'm looking for right now, Koukin."

"Shut up and leave me alone, pervert!"

"You really sure you don't wanna? Y'know, that obsession with Hakufu, you should lay it off, man. She's your cousin after all."

"What are you on about? Stop touching, I said."

"You need someone to take your mind off of her. I can help you with that. I'll make you feel good."


End file.
